Chaos Theory
by PyromaniacBlackWings
Summary: It was inevitable really." Sakura found a book, a journal showing the area where an ancient power was sealed. The owner of at power was the one to teach Clow Reed and was the first guardian. HPxCCS Pairings?
1. The Book

_Ever since I was little I had been quiet and smart. My cousin was the perfect one in his parents eyes, I was the criminal delinquent. I had often wondered what love was, I had never received it before. Throughout the rest of my days at my aunt's house and my days at Hogwarts, I pretended I knew though in reality I had no idea what it was. The headmaster told me my power was love. That was bull. I didn't even know what love was, nor affection nor any feeling of the same type. After my fifth year in Hogwarts, Dumbledore seemed to realise this too as he pulled me from my normal life and forced me into a training scheme. For two years I was isolated and alone, for two years I was trained to breaking point and in those two years, my sanity was lost along the way._

..

_They actually did it, I was waiting. It was inevitable and even if I killed them all off they would still manage it so I let them. Some battles are not meant to be fought, sometimes fighting is just meaningless slaughter. I hope that they'll learn. No matter how long it takes, I hope they'll learn that _muggles _aren't as helpless as they seem and that they aren't as powerful as they think themselves. If anybody is reading this and has some sympathy, I hope they will help me. I hope they will unseal me from the prison they would put me in._

_It's in a cave, I've stuck I map in the book and pointed it out. I find it funny, that they would go to so much trouble to hide their mistakes. They falsified my death, told the world I'd died with Voldemort and hid me, forcing me to train a boy called Clow Reed. This man would be their destruction. So I taught. I didn't harm him as they did to me. I taught with gentle words and patience. Clow turned out better for it, inside at least. The Reeds were an ancient pureblood family, magic heavy in their lineage. They were one of the only families who weren't so incest their natural magic was sliced in two. The Reed family were a 'dark' family though and it was again, inevitable that Clow would go evil for a time. Perhaps he would succeed in his goal. Not even I knew that but I did know that Clow was a nice young boy and that even if he destroyed the magical community, magic would survive the only way it knew how._

_Lady Fate wouldn't let magic die. The god's didn't hate me, they didn't hate magic they loved it so that they harmed it. Like a suffocating hug, they strangled us until we were but rotting flesh and bones. To unseal me you just have to break the circle. Once you do that, take cover because if you don't, you'll join the dead in the lake. Fire is best to defeat them, if they aren't already defeated. Blood is the price which must be paid. I'm not sure what he did to me but Clow made me some sort of Guardian, he did it right before they took me._

_My life was one big game to people but what they didn't realise was that it was me who was the mastermind. I don't know what will happen after I'm sealed but I know that the world will be a changed place._


	2. Mokushi

**Authors note:**

**Guys i'm so sorry this is so short again, it was originally longer but the computer issue i had managed to delete some of my documents so i only saved this in another place. Its short and i feel terrible. I would have waited longer to write more but i felt horrid for leaving you all hanging for so long. I'll get on the next chapter right away and see what i can do to make it as long as possible.**

* * *

The mountains were beautiful, ancient and majestic as the towered over everything. The small area in the middle of the mountains, a slightly small area was a house, the inhabitant of the house was a young man, he was beautiful, long locks stretched down to the small of his back, his hair was odd, one side as black as ebony while the other was a pale silver, his eyes were of the same pattern, though one eye was as red and blood and the other was pure white like snow which made him look blind. He was handsome and semi-tanned, tattooed over his heart were four horses, one white, one red, one black and one as pale as moonlight. The four horses of the apocalypse, and the four colours his features were so people called him Mokushi meaning apocalypse. He had a chain on his ankle, leading inside the house and disappearing in the shadows. The odd looking young man lifted his head, watching a bald eagle swoop through the skies. He turned then towards the gap in the mountains, noticing a black wolf standing silently in the middle of the thick green grass, he watched it throw up its head and howl to the sky, its ebony coat rustling in the faint breeze.

He sighed softly, walking back to his prison and grabbing a thick pad of paper and a case of pens, he sat down on the side of the rock face, resting the pad on his knee's and finding a clean page. He unzipped the case and brought out a normal pencil, his wrist moved slowly as he began to draw. He sat there for a while, relishing in the sounds of nature as he drew. The picture slowly began to form, first a rocky area, tapering off into a point on which the same ebony wolf stood, its head raised high as it poured its song to the sky, in the distance the hawk was flapping its wings quietly in the air. He put that next to him and began to draw again, this time drawing the grand sight of Hogwarts. On and on it went, drawing pictures of memories, both beautiful and happy or beautifully horrorifying.

He looked up as much louder sounds broke through the quiet, a girl with brown hair was flying through the sky on white wings, she was followed by a large yellow beast and a silver haired man who was perched on the beast. They landed heavily and the girls wings disappeared. Mokushi stood, placing his drawing things on the rock next to him as he watched the odd group.

"It's him." The silver haired man said after leaping from the beast.

"It sure took a while to decipher the riddle he sent. The book didn't even point to the right place." The girl said, her voice loud and happy. She was grinning like a lunatic.

"That's because I didn't want to get my hopes up when people came here with no power and could not get me free. You defeated them so you must have power. Though you don't look like it. Tell me, who are you?" Mokushi moved closer to them, his chain clinking loudly.

"I'm Sakura, master of the star cards and this man next to me is Yue and this guy here is Kero. They knew Clow Reed." Mokushi looked at her with his frightening eyes and in a blur of speed he held her up by the throat, using his other hand to grasp the wand from her pendant. He smiled as her two friends found themselves unable to move.

"How do you know that name?!" He snarled fiercely. Sakura choked, her hands grasping his hand, she was struck as the colour red seemed to bleed across his features and suddenly a red haired, red eyed man was glaring at her.

"I'm his apprentice." She gasped, her breathing choked. Mokushi watched her with his red eyes before his features slowly faded back to their original colours and he handed her back her wand. His eyes were wide with something akin to fear and horror, seemingly aimed at himself. He let it happen! Oh god, now he was going to be stuck here again. Terrible thoughts tortured the man's mind as he watched them. A sharp look from Sakura had the two guardian's stilling and calming though they were no less furious in their stares.

"Forgive me.." He murmured, backing away slightly, his hand cradling his red eye as he shook. "I.. didn't mean too." Mokushi turned away, his chain catching their attention as it glinted. Mokushi felt the heated stares of both the girls guardian's on his back but he ignored it for now, glancing downward. Sakura's eyes followed his and she stepped forward, ignoring the burning pain in her throat as she picked up the drawing. She smiled lightly as she studied it, her fingers trailing over it like a blind person. She took the others and sat down, studying them quietly as if understanding him by the pictures.

"They're beautiful. All of them. Did you draw them all today?" Her voice was soft and calm as she continued looking at the pictures.

"Yes. It's all i've had to go since I woke 3 weeks ago." Mokushi's voice wasn't trembling anymore and he slowly lowered his hand.

"I'm sorry we couldn't come sooner." Sakura said quietly. She held out her hand to him and he took it and stood.

"Thank you." Mokushi whispered to the wind, they made no comment on it, only nodding once. Sakura smiled at him for a bit longer until Yue's voice brought her attentions to him.

"Sakura." Yue's voice was calm and Sakura made a noise of agreement she raised her wand and smashed it on the sealing chains. The chains glowed a horrid, evil feeling black and she continued to strike at it until the black faded and the chains broke. With the breaking of the chain, the world exploded into white.


End file.
